minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aodh (TFT)
“Beautiful? This is… Beautiful?” - Aodh in The Depressing Hour Chapter Fifteen after hearing Gill call the scenery 'Beautiful' Aodh is the main antagonist in The Depressing Hour, however is redeemed later in the story. He is Aiden's Dark Shadow and 'brother' Appearance For the majority of The Depressing Hour, Aodh has identical clothing to Aiden with his armour from Order Up!. After Chapter Fourteen however, his look changed in order to give himself his own identity; He has grey skin, black hair in the exact same style as Aiden's, red eyes and an outfit that seems to be a fusion of a magician or alchemist and warrior of sorts from a variety of video games (NOTE; To any moderators, if you can describe Aodh's outfit any better, please do) Personality At the start of The Depressing Hour, Aodh is manipulative, malicious, sadistic, power-hungry and will do anything to achieve his goal. However as revealed in Chapter's six and ten, Aodh is only a confused soul, pondering his existence and wondering if he has any reason to live in the world he does. Later, after being redeemed, Aodh is shown to be quite clueless of the world around him and doesn't understand humans or there language that well, even being confused on basic words and meanings such as 'love' or 'beautiful'. Because of his cluelessness, he has been called 'adorable' by many fans of The Depressing Hour and is a fan favourite character. While he is clueless, he is also eager to learn about the world around him and blend into human society as best as he can to quell the pain of his past mis-deeds Aodh may be adorable to most, but he is incredibly powerful, being able to summon witherstorm tentacles at his will and will heal almost instantly if attacked by anyone other than Aiden. However, when experiencing strong, negative emotions (ie. Anger and sadness), his powers grow out of his control and destroys the world surrounding him, which, if he is in deep grief, can put a whole world in grave danger... Relationships Aiden “Brother, what are you doing?” - Aodh in Chapter Fifteen when Aiden is leading him to his new home Aodh was at first trying to kill Aiden in the events of The Depressing Hour, however after Aiden shows him mercy, Aodh stops his rampage and decides to continue living and find a purpose to exist in this world. Aodh trusts Aiden a lot and sees him as his brother, referring him to that on many occasions more often than his actual name. Aodh looks to Aiden for advice whenever he seeks it and for moral support whenever he needs it. Since the two are connected, whenever one is injured (If not caused by the other), the other will feel their pain, including deep emotional pain, which will warn the other that something is wrong. Despite not living in Ground City, Aodh still tries to see Aiden as often as possible and loves hanging around his brother Maya and Gill Aodh was at first opposing Maya and Gill, going so far as to kidnap Maya in particular and curse her to murder Aiden and commit suicide straight after. However, once shown mercy by Aiden, Aodh befriended Maya and Gill quite quickly. He appreciates all the help they give him and Aiden, however he doesn't always understand Gill's goofy behaviour or why him and Maya always seem to argue, which makes Aodh slightly uncomfortable, fearing they'll stop being friends, however this is not the case as they're only having friendly arguments Reginald Aodh was at first opposing Reginald, though none of his attacks were ever directed at the Head Guard himself. After shown mercy by Aiden, Aodh slowly comes to trust Reginald, and hearing Aiden refer to Reginald as his 'Older Brother' made Aodh look up to Reginald in the same way, though he always addresses him formally and never by his nickname Isa and Milo Aodh was first opposing Isa and Milo and even attempted to kill them during the battle at The Palace. Despite this though, after he was shown mercy, Aodh came to trust the two and appreciates their efforts to help him fit in with the citizens of Ground City, even if he doesn't live there himself. He always addresses both of them formally and never by their actual names Aurora Aodh first encounters Aurora in the epilogue of The Depressing Hour and is shown to perceive her differently from other humans, seeing her as something special. As revealed later by the author the two will become a couple in the near future and The Depressing Hour's direct sequel, Forbidden Love Abilities Aodh has been shown multiple times to be able to summon witherstorm tentacles at his own will to fight, and can wield them with exceptional speed and skill. He has also been shown to be able to possess or curse people into doing his bidding by coating them in a strange sludge that resembles the sludge found in the Witherstorm, however once the task is complete, the effect wears out overtime. Another downside to his powers is when experiencing strong, negative emotions (ie. Anger or sadness), the world surrounding him becomes dead and barren like his old world in portal 303, and if not stopped, can destroy a whole world. The only way to reverse the affect is to either kill Aodh or cheer him up Trivia * Aodh's name has the same meaning as the name 'Aiden', which means 'fiery one' * Aodh's design was based on multiple assassins from Assassins Creed, which the creator finds ironic * Aodh is meant to embody what someone going through emotional pain feels; whenever he is hurt physically, the scars fade instantly, but the internal struggle inside of him never quells... * This ties into the main moral of The Depressing Hour and also reflects the writer herself * Aodh has been called 'adorable' by many fans of The Depressing Hour because of his cluelessness * Aodh is one of Poke's favourite OC's she has created